


Sanguine Lips, Bloody Fangs

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Magic, Condoms, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, How does sex work inquiring author really wishes they knew, Knifeplay, Mistress Tevela, Smut, Stream References, Strife tends to get a bit lost in thoughts, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, this is like 80 percent build up and aftercare and 20 percent actual sex, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Strife never thought he’d be here again, on his knees, mouth on his pulse, and the cold stone of an altar to his back.
Relationships: William Strife/Tevela
Kudos: 3





	Sanguine Lips, Bloody Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Strife's streams really get wild y'all if you aren't watching them you are missing out!

Strife never thought he’d be here again, on his knees, mouth on his pulse, and the cold stone of an altar to his back. After everything had gone down with Parvis, he had sworn the stuff off again, he hadn’t seen Parvis since. He shouldn’t have been here again, he took precautions, and yet, magenta hair filled his vision while he moaned at the scrape of fangs on his jugular. He squirmed, a small bit of fear racing through him straight to his groin, the fact his throat could be torn out in less than a second led a shiver down his back. It was so familiar, in a way that was almost enough to make him buck and fight, but everyone time he tensed, ready to bolt the mouth on his neck would suck and nip in all the ways that brought that delicious heat. Despite never letting her near his neck before, the vampire that staked its claim in his life, Tevela, had seemed to have already sniffed out all the same sensitive spots the blood mage before had. 

Muscle memory made it easier than it should have, to let himself lay his head back against the altar and moan like a wanton whore. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, there was no reason to return to such, disgusting filth. If he wanted to lay with the crazed lady, he could have done such a task properly. Taken her out for wine and then come back later to fall onto a bed and see what happens, it would be nice. With another scrape with a moan and a buck of his hips he was quickly shoved right back into the current situation. With the buttons of his shirt popped open, and a hand firmly keeping his chin pointed to the sky. He should have been scared, yet all he could do was moan out her name, “Tev, Tevela, please, Tevela-”

The lips left his neck with a whine, as they moved to brush across his, silencing him. His eyes fluttered, letting his eyes close as lips as he felt her smile on him. Unlike the crazed smiles he had grown used to on his skin, her smile was more subdued, it was calming in a way. “Look at you moan, and you said you didn’t like me, what a liar.” Another groan left his mouth, as the lips returned to sucking on his pulse.

It was true, he didn’t like her, at least he wasn’t supposed to. She was wild, a hurricane, all things that were terrible for a work environment. With everything that had gone down, Strife thought what he wanted was peace and quiet, not another storm to destroy his life. Yet with how the vampire needled and flirted, Strife constantly found himself slipping back into that banter, his eyes started drifting to things beyond his precious atomic disassembler. Perhaps he was just pent up, he wasn’t ready for another person to touch him after Parvis so it had been a bit, having made do with only his hand and a few secret specialized machines.

He still wasn’t sure whether he should drive her off or let her into his bed for many nights when they went out together to start a new base. They fell quickly back into a simple routine, bickering the entire way through. For every snip at him, he could feel the old rush of a challenge rush through him. He would always snipe back, letting himself get distracted from his work for simple childish fun. Tevela was more than just simple childish fun though, unlike the other mage who had so reveled in it. She was elegance given form, claws gifted with poise. She was a lady through and through, despite how easy it was to rile her. Her barbs cut deeper than he’d ever admitted, and it made the fire in his belly roar.

Then she decided to cut with bore then just barbs, with a grin she presented a blade, a blade that wriggled in the repressed parts of his brain. “Strife! Look what I got!”

The hilt was fancy, the kind of thing Tevela definitely would be interested in, but the blade, the blade itself wouldn’t leave his head “What is it”

“You don’t recognize?~” A tilt had entered her voice, a grin growing on her face, a bad sign in all accounts.”It’s the sacrificial knife.”

He suddenly felt something cold, and he gasped as it flicked his nipple, a frowning face entered his vision “Hey! Earth to Strife! You’re drifting off on me again, I did not bring you down here to doze off!” His nipple was flicked again, "His nipple was flicked again, and he shivered as he felt the point of the blade, a familiar mix of fear and arousal filled him. His body had long since learned what to expect after a sensation like that. He readied himself for the sting of the blade, both fearing and yearning for its sting.

He could feel the knife trace it’s way across his skin the build-up only made him shiver harder, unsure if he wanted the sting to never come, or for the sting to never end. An old familiar feeling indeed. His eyes closed, it was pointless to have them open anyway, not with the hand on his chin keeping his neck on full display. As the blade moved away from his skin, he tensed, expecting the blade to dig into his side, to make painful beautiful art on his skin once more. Instead, he felt a burning puncture in his neck.

He froze at the feeling, for a split second unable to process that something wasn’t the knife had dug into him, then it hit. His neck burned and he could feel Tev’s nails dig into his chin, but still, he moaned, he moaned like a bitch in heat. The burning in his neck and chin just serving the burn in his groin to an almost painful degree. 

Soon he felt something warm drop down his neck and a tongue slide up his neck, he shivered, hands grasping at the ground as he became desperate to keep upright. When the tongue licked over the puncture wounds, his hips rolled and he couldn’t help the needy whine that left his lips, blushing at how desperate he sounded. He was supposed to be poised, and powerful, not this. He wasn’t supposed to be at the whim of another like this. Yet he couldn’t stop his hands from fumbling at his pants, trying to get them off, a part of him even wanted to leave them on so they could be cut off like many pairs before.

A warm hand suddenly circled around his wrist though, pulling it away, he whined, suddenly wishing the other’s hand wasn’t so sturdy, he wanted to look, he didn’t like being left in the dark. His wish was soon granted as the hand moved away. He opened his eyes and looked ahead, stretching his jaw as he was about to speak. His words were choked out before they started as suddenly his hand was dropped and a warm body draped over him. He looked and saw Tevela pressed against him, a knee rubbing into his crotch. With a moan, he pressed closer as Tevela straddled his body, his back arching away from the cold of the altar suddenly desperate to collect as much of that heat as he could. 

Soon Tevela was on his neck again, licking and sucking, causing Strife to shake from the sheer sensation of both heat and burn. Strife wrapped his legs around her, desperately rocking against her. He could hear Tevela laugh, her hands burying in his hair, lips pressing to lips. Some of the softest lips he had felt in a very long time. He deepened the kiss, chasing the taste of something he hadn’t tasted in such a long time. Soon the taste of metal burst onto his tongue and he shivered, it had been so long since he tasted his blood on someone else’s tongue. He sank into the sensation, having long developed a taste, nay, a craving for this. It was a necessity with Parvis and he could never quite shake the desire.

Too soon though Tevela pulled away, hands slipping from his hair, leaving Strife light-headed and gasping. She was giving him everything he craved, yet knew he shouldn’t have, he knew he should stop this, but then Tevela started to remove her shirt, Strife knew he’d rather die than stop that. So he just rolled his hips again, grinning at the gasp and “Strife!” that left her sanguine tinted lips.

As Tevela stared down at him, topless, a tragedy that her bra was still on though. She stuck her tongue out as if daring him to do something about how he stared at her chest. Well, he could certainly oblige that command. His hand snuck around behind her back, with a practiced if rusty motion he unhooked her bra with a cheeky grin. 

She gasped as her breasts fell free, grinning in delight, suddenly running the blade down strife’s cheek, making him jump, suddenly he remembered the grind of the stone of the altar on his back, remembering the perilous position he was in. With a tap of the knife, Strife knew Tevela wouldn’t let him just stare for long. His hands reached up and he stroked one of her breasts. He felt Tevela sigh happily. She really was beautiful in the light of the altar, magenta hair spilling out beside him. Blue eyes staring into him, though a slight ring of red had appeared at its edge, a mark of her blood prowess, it set the hair’s of his neck up straight as it filled him with anticipation. He hoped Tevela’s eyes would never become the same blood red as Parvis had become though, the blue just suited her too well to lose.

He didn’t think as he started to stroke and tease her breasts, second hand joining the fun and causing her to roll her hips into him as she moaned. Her chest was wonderfully soft and seemed to be endless, making it perfect to knead and pinch to her gasps. Tevela was so curvy, curvier than he was used to after his boney apprentice. It felt so soft pressed against him, covering him, and he wanted more. He trailed his fingers down to her waist, head leaning down to kiss the breasts his hands abandoned. Gently he started to pull the pants off her, luckily Tevela lifted her hips up, giving permission. Soon Tevela was only in her panties, her fangs poking out as she grinned at him. His eyes flickered to the nearby knife, a part of him wondered if this was when it would happen.

“Well, that’s not very fair that you’re still dressed~” Tev purred out, her own hand reaching down to Strife’s pants. Soon all the pants were kicked away, and the two were left almost in the nude. A hungry glint had entered Tevela’s eyes that made Strife swallow hard.

Strife panted and averted his eyes, it had been a long time since such a predatory gaze had been laid on him like that. It was terrifying and yet he wouldn’t want it any other way. He just hoped that Tevela would handle it with the grace she always did, and not the savagery that had left him bedridden he was used to under such a gaze. He whimpered as Tevela suddenly snapped his underwear, panting. He wanted more, he craved more, why wasn’t she taking more?

“Cut me” Strife moaned out before he could stop himself, the fact it hadn’t yet was driving him mad, he never went so long without a cut during sessions like this, he didn’t like how it fell out of the order he understood, so he begged, “Cut me Tevela, I need, please just, I need it, you need it, do it.”

Tevela paused at that, seeming to think as Strife panted. He needed it, it just didn’t feel right without it. The pause seemed to stretch on forever before Tevela spoke “Call me mistress.”

“What?” Strife breathed out, confused as to why it hadn’t happened yet, the blade was right there.

Tevela sighed before suddenly bearing close, a hand forcing Strife to look her in her eyes. “Call me mistress, if you truly want to be cut Strife.”

Strife stilled, a part of him roared at submitting to someone like that but a bigger part of him crushed that down. He needed it, he needed it to release some of the fire she had pushed into his veins. “Mistress, Mistress Tevela, please, cut me, there’s too much, I have too much blood, Tevela, Mistress, Mistress take my blood.” 

Tevela’s eyes widened in surprise, pulling away, perhaps she didn’t think he could do that. With a sigh though she suddenly pulled up Strife’s arm, kissing down it, before a flash of a blade cut a shallow line down his arm. He let out a hiss and squirmed, panting hard as the heat leaked out the cut, the unbearable warmth of need fading to the burn of the cut, centering him. Tevela pulled the arm over the altar, watching with a face he couldn’t read as the arm dripped into the altar, causing her to twitch with each drop. 

Soon though the bleeding stopped, it was only a shallow cut after all, and her tongue traced up the wound, cleaning up the wood and easing the ache somewhat. With a cry of “More! More mistress!” he rolled his hips again, tears pricking his eyes in desperation. 

His arm fell back to his side and she picked up the other, kissing down it as well before the blade cut in, a matching shallow cut was produced and brought over the altar. Strife’s toes curled and he let out his loudest moan yet, his still stinging arm from before frantically pushing his underwear down as he rocked against Tevela. Tevela rocked back as she licked clean the new cut as well, before dropping that and shoving her own panties off. Dropping the knife as she focused only on her new task of panty removal.

Before anything escalated though, Tevela pushed strife away from her a bit and fished out a box from her long tossed away jacket, and produced a condom. Strife whined about having to wait a bit, but he moaned as Tev rolled it on all the same. Now safe, Tevela suddenly plunged down onto Strife’s hard leaking cock. She let out a cry of pleasure as Strife gasped and thrust up desperately.

The two stayed there for a bit, with Tev’s fingers a crushing grip on his sides to stay steady as she rocked down while Strife thrusted. Tevela’s eyes grew darker as Strife whined and panted, suddenly she lunged for his neck, the feeling of fangs in his neck just joined the burn of his cuts, and Strife moaned louder, thrusting harder as Tevela stilled. The warmth of her around him driving him mad. His eyes fluttered as he felt the familiar feeling of dizziness from minor blood loss, he could feel some blood slip out from Tev’s mouth and onto the altar. 

As a drop of blood fell into the altar, Tevela suddenly with a strength Strife didn’t know she possessed lifted him up by his hip, moving them more up the altar until the blood of the pool stained the back of Strife’s hair. She bit harder and suddenly started bouncing hard on his cock, slamming him into the altar. More blood was allowed to spill out, and he could feel his neck splatter with the stuff, all of it feeding into the altar while Tevela drunk what remained. Soon Strife thrust up as hard as he could, gasping and sobbing as he came before lying limp, panting in exhaustion.

Chasing her own orgasm, Tev fucked herself on Strife’s cock harder, fangs slipping out of Strife’s neck to kiss and lick at the wounds before she squealed in pleasure and splattered Strife’s thighs. Panting as she rested on top of Strife, the two took a moment to recover before Tevela slipped off him onto shaky hands, frowning at the blood that had gotten into her hair. 

After seemingly deciding there was no way to de-bloodify her hair quickly at this point, she sighed and looked down at Strife. Letting out a groan of pain, Strife sat up on the altar, wiping sweat from his brow before gasping. He forgot to take off his shirt beyond buttoning it, it was utterly soaked in the blood from the altar. He sighed and threw it off, a pout on his face. With a stretch, Tevela suddenly picked up Strife with the same strength as before. 

As Tevela carried him away Strife looked up at her, curious as to where she was taking him. She opened a door to a rather plain looking bathroom, and she dumped Strife in the tub. Letting out a huff at the undignified position, he quickly righted himself giving Tevela a stink eye while getting the condom off and into the nearby trash. He was exhausted and sore, he wanted a nap, and whatever Tev wanted if it was more than just him taking the condom off, she wasn’t going to get.

With a sigh Tevela muttered something, Strife could only catch the word “Unbelievable” and Tevela rummaged around in the cupboard as the water in the sink ran. Strife yawned, hoping she’d get whatever it was out of her system before long, he wanted that nap. 

He blinked in surprise though as she gently took one of his arms and started to wipe the wound down, wincing as she ruined the tender moment by dumping disinfectant on it. He was a bit shocked at the level of care he was getting, while Parvis never left him to bleed out after sex or anything like that, disinfectant was new. After the arm was carefully bandaged, Strife offered the other arm to Tevela, wincing at more disinfectant. Both arms were soon bandaged with a very professional looking wrap. Strife groaned as he suddenly remembered his neck as another pulse of pain went down it, to which Tevela dumped disinfectant on that wound as well before he could stop her. He hissed at the sharp pain, he knew it was good for him, but he was already sore.

Soon that wound was also bandaged as Strife wondered how he was going to hide that his whole neck was wrapped in bandages. He stood up, shakily exiting the bath thinking it was done, only for Tevela to sweep him up into her arms once again, handing him a cookie and a juice box. Strife blushed, though it made him feel a bit like a child, he quickly devoured both knowing it would help with the blood loss. 

Tevela kissed the top of his head, causing Strife to blush harder. He wasn’t used to this much attention after sex. As Tevela shifted him to pet his head and started to praise him for being so good, Strife seeing an opportunity to hide, and pressed his head into Tevela’s amazing boobs to avoid more praise with a doofy grin, to much laughter. He had a feeling Tevela wasn’t going to let him go soon, and while the attention was killing him a bit, he knew he was in for a much softer time for a bit.


End file.
